


Babysitting adventures of Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Series: Tumblr prompts for Voyager [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Baby sitting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, sick! baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: title says it all.Enjoy!





	Babysitting adventures of Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [tumblr prompt #109](https://admiralkatcornwellfan.tumblr.com/post/178440529455/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)" Why are you naked?" given to me by [ leisylaura](https://leisylaura.tumblr.com/)  
> thank you for this super prompt and I apologize for the delay. 
> 
> unbeta-ed. so all errors are mine.

“Why are you naked? “  
  
The question left her lips even before she managed to control herself.  
Well, technically he wasn't actually naked,  
But her former first officer wearing nothing but a pair of boxers (well, that was an answer for a very old question itself) While he was supposed to be looking after a toddler was an unusual situation.  
Not that he'd do anything, Kathryn hastily added in her head, it was more like was he mauled by the one and only teething quater-Klingon they knew.  
Chakotay was apparently very comfortable in what he was wearing and he raised an eyebrow in her direction, while adding a small smile.  
'Miral threw up on me'  
And as she'd babysat the culprit before, Kathryn nodded quickly in understanding. The redundancy of a Klingon stomach is a well-known fact in Paris-Torres household and among their close friends.  
'And she's running a fever. It actually burnt holes in my shirt and pants. If I kept them any longer I would've gotten burns. Talk about her human side, apparently her stomach is all-klingon' Chakotay explained further and Kathryn actually could see redden area on his chest.  
'You might need a round with dermal regenerator for that' she pointed at his chest while taking a step closer towards him.  
But Chakotay stepped back further and for a moment Kathryn was hurt until the reason for his retreat met her nose.  
  
'Oh my dear Lord you smell like a...'  
Kathryn covered the lower half of her face before she'd throw up on him as well.  
'I know... I know. I'd get cleaned up before the whole house ends up smelling like a Bolian plumbing system.  
Can you keep an eye on her while I jump in the shower and replicate something to wear? She is clean and sleeping right now'  
  
Kathryn nodded in response before her mind distracted her with images of him in shower and started to walk towards the nursery but her treacherous heart made her stop and look at that delicious back side retreating to the guest bedroom.  
  
Suppressing the sigh that rose from her heart and tossing her uniform Jacket on a chair, Kathryn went to the nursery to check-up on the sleeping toddler. 

  


Miral was sleeping on her back, all her blankets thrown away in favor for only a pair of shorts. Poor little one was teething and sick and her parents were in no shape to take care of her.  
  
B'Elanna's second pregnancy was wrought with complications and their EMH was keeping a close eye on her. Being on Earth actually helped them a lot as B.E ended up being a resident in Starfleet medical during her last 2 months of pregnancy. She was slowly going Crazy over being cooped up in the hospital and she, in turn was driving poor Tom Crazy.  
Every ex-voyager crewmember that could come made shift rotations to babysit Miral and to stay by B.E's bedside to let Tom get some rest.  
Captain Chakotay, who had taken his former Professorship with gusto, was the major caretaker of the little girl, who absolutely adored and loved him, which meant he got mostly bitten and scratched like a chew-toy. And a certain Vice-admiral joined in the group whenever she could.  
Miral was the joy in Kathryn's life, and the little girl loved her back with all the fierceness her little Klingon heart could hold.  
She met the very exhausted, dead-on-his-feet ex-pilot on Starfleet Medical while she went to check-up on B'Ela , he said that Chakotay was with Miral and asked her to check -up on them because Miral was sick and Chakotay would need help. 

'Today could be the day' Tom said with a small smile on his lips.  
'Doc thinks this lil'one is ready now. Honestly, I want this over with. So is B'Ela.'  
Kathryn gave him a reassuring hug and promised to take care of Miral and in turned asked him to contact her if anything is needed.  
She couldn't believe the journey Tom came through, Starfleet brat to a careless Starfleet officer who ended up in NZ, to the esteemed Pilot and Medic of Voyager. And a true friend, beloved husband and father. She was really proud of him.  
  
Kathryn was deep in her thoughts as she stood over Miral's day bed and she didn't even heard Chakotay coming over to the room.  
He was dressed in a T-shirt and pants while holding a cup of coffee in his hand, he still dried his hair from a towel he held in his other.  
  
And for a moment, Kathryn was aware how ...domestic this looked like. A sleeping child and him smelling so fresh after a shower and smiling at her. It was all she desperately wanted for 7 long years and in the end she lost it just because of her own stubbornness.  
Shaking herself out of her own pity fest, she accepted the cup of coffee and sipped it, praying for every deity she didn't believe in for something to happen, just to avoid the awkward conversation that was supposed to follow the cup of coffee she was enjoying.  
  
Her prayed distraction came in the form of a screaming one year and 5 months old Klingon who woke up from her nap wanting chocolate chip cookies. She was cranky, upset and in pain and she was determined to get what she wanted. A lot like a certain chief-Engineer she knew.  
Chakotay picked her up and Kathryn watched as he walked around the house to put the child back to sleep. Miral needed lot of rest and giving her any sugar while she was sick would only make her more ill. Tom had programmed the replicator with some meals Miral liked but none would do while she was sick. So Kathryn contacted her mother and asked for some recipes that were suitable for a sick baby.  
She had finished programming the replicator with her mother's chicken soup recipe when a tired Chakotay came to the dining room looking very exhausted.  
  
'That one is trouble, just like her mother' he said with a look towards the nursery and a fond smile in his lips.  
'I don't know how we all will manage with two of them.' He added with a silent chuckle.  
  
'With love, Chakotay’  
  
Kathryn sure didn't want to say what she said but when he looked at her with a look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in many years; Kathryn didn't dare to avert her gaze either. Hell, it was high-time she'd come clean with it. Seven or no-Seven, she'd let him know how she felt all these years.  
Watching him drifting away had been painful, but watching him with Miral, playing house with him had been an agony she wasn't prepared for.  
And she wasn't clearly prepared for the brain-melting kiss Chakotay gave her and for some time, Kathryn wasn't even sure what her name was.  
She curled against him while he held her and pressed a kiss to her hair. She looked up to his eyes and found all the love she thought was lost in the darkness of Delta Quadrant, shinning in there.  
  
They never needed words to convey their feelings and in this pivotal moment where their love triumphed, it seemed they didn't need them as well. Everything was alright in the world.  
  
For a moment.  
  
And an Angry cry resonated through the house and Kathryn let go of him with a sigh.  
'It's my turn'  
'It’s our turn now'. He gave her a kiss on the lips as they both walked to the nursery, hand in hand.


End file.
